


Kauboi Dreams

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [31]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Renkotsu gives Jakotsu a book the group discovered after rummaging through Inuyasha's stuff. It seems the Shichinintai's discovered the infamous 'Reflections of a Pink Desert' and Jakotsu just can't get enough of it.
Series: The 6ixth Session [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Kauboi Dreams

Originally Published April 6, 2009

* * *

Jakotsu cast a stone into the pond - the fish fled as a ripple widened. "He loves me," he said and - with another rock thrust - he added: "he loves me not." Then the zombie grasped that strange collection of paper the group discovered within Inuyasha's shack.

The Captain of Attacks flipped through the pages. It was a book of haiku. The illustrations - he traced the figures with a finger as if to molest the images. The words - he read the poetry as though its every last syllable were a revelation.

" _This_ was Inuyasha's?" he asked with a giggle. "Impossible!"

Renkotsu only nodded.

"Oh, oh, my Inuyasha, are you playing hard to get with Jakotsu?"

Renkotsu sighed: "It may not be Inuyasha's ... he doesn't strike me as a reader."

The zombie gazed at the cover and struggled to recite the words. It was titled: 'Reflections of a Pink Desert.' 'Hot, Forbidden and Weird,' the subtitle continued: 'A Tale of Love Between Kauboi and Indojin.'

Jakotsu did not know what those words meant, Kauboi's and Indojin's, yet, if that picture at the cover was any kind of indication, the book was about the love between two very different men. 

And to think it was Inuyasha's!

 _"My flute oozes loon song,_  
My drums throb this yearning,  
Kauboi dreams'"

"Look at that illustration!" he announced, showing the page to the fire-eater.

Renkotsu shuddered and left with a huff.

Jakotsu cast a rock and uttered 'Inuyasha' as if ripples granted wishes.


End file.
